


Her Princess

by Saku_Dump_Fics_Rest_Here (orphan_account)



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: F/F, old
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-23 11:08:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21319198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Saku_Dump_Fics_Rest_Here
Relationships: Pinkie Pie/Twilight Sparkle
Kudos: 1





	1. I Didn't Know This

Twilight was reading a book in her castle.Called 'The mares of love' the book instertesd her do to the theme of it.'two mares with opposed personalities from one and other.'one of the characters reminder her of Pinkie in a way do to her personality. As filp thought the pages of her book reading every page of the book. Then she her a knock at her door. She remember Skipe was out with starlight to do some more friendship test. So she went up to get it herself.

Pinkie was making cupcakes as always. As she was baking she thought of Twilight. She didn't know why but twilight is all she can think adout lately she didn't why but something about the pluper mare pony seen to be on her mind all the time. 'Had I always thougth adout twi like this.' Pinkie thougth. Pinkie didn't realized the she was using pluper iceing. Then it hit her she should give these to Twilight. Pinkie smile and she felt her face heat up a little. She grad the cupcakes and put then is a nice pluper box just for Twilight and to Frisnt it off with a big pink bow on top. Pinkie smile at her creation. 'Twiligth is going to love it.' Pinkie smile wided as her face reded. She then took the gift for her friend and was adout to leave sugarcude corner. "Where are you going off to." Pinkie turn to around to see Miss.Cake smiling at her. "Oh I going to give these to twi as a gift!" Pinkie smile happily and blushed. Pinkie always see the cakes as parents to her and she would tell them anything. Miss.Cake smile happily. "Okay dear, be safe and good luck I hope she lookes loves it." Pinkie smile at the thougth of Twilight loving her cupcakes."Thank you Mrs.Cake and i hope so to."Pinkie was happy and greatful pinkie can't help but feel this way.  
  
As she was off was made her way to twilight castle. When see got there she knock on the door. "I'm coming." She heard twilight. A few seconds later the door open revealing the princess of friendship on inside. "Oh pinkie I didn't know you were coming here,come in." The pluper mare smile and move to the side to let Pinkie inside. Pinkie smile and blushed. "Hey twilight I made you some cupcakes!" Pinkie gave her the cupcakes. Twilight gard the box with her magic and set it down on the table. "Aww you didn't have to do that,thank you Pinkie." Twilight smile as she open the box of cupcakes taking one with her magic. "What are doing you today twi?" Pinkie ask the princess. "Nothing much really I have nothing to do today I'm justing reading my books,why?" Twiligth respond looking at her pink friend. Pinkie face lit up. "We should hang out today!" Pinkie smile. Twilight thougth for a moment, she didn't really hangout with Pinkie alone so this could be fun. "Of course Pinkie it's sounds like fun." The princess exclaimed. Pinkie smile and blushed a little but twilight didn't notice it. Pinkie grab twilight and was taking her out of a castle. "Pinkie!" Twiligth yelled blushing. They made it out of the castle.


	2. A Day With A Princess

Both mares were outside the castle ready to start the day. Pinkie was felt excited more excited then usually. She felt like she could jump up and down forever. Pinkie tried to hide all of her excitement looking at the plumper alicorn.

Twilight was wondering where they should go first or where pinkie going to take her. Until Pinkie came up with the idea to go to the sugarCude corner and make cupcakes. 'Of course' Twilight rolled her eyes sarcastically and gave a small smile. She didn't mind making cupcakes with the pinkie. Twilight did help pinkie from time to time with her baking and such. Pinkie smile back. The pick mare kept getting this nervous feeling and felt her cheeks burning. Pinkie didn't know what is wrong with her. Twilight noticed this and was now looking at the pink party pony giving a concerned look. "Are you okay Pinkie, It looks like you're burning up. I hope your not getting a cold." Twilight puts one of her hooves to pinkie's forehead, examining. Pinkie move slightly away from her friend. Giving a nervous Laughed. "I'm find twilight don't worry about me let's just go to sugarCude corner now." Pinkie was now walking to sugarCude corner. It's was not to far from where they both were.

Twilight giving sign and started to walk with her friend mare. Twilight knew for a fact Pinkie was not acting like herself, although she didn't know why. Pinkie wasn't telling her what was wrong. Didn't Pinkie trust twilight? Twilight was thinking way to much about this But, she couldn't help it. Twilight starring at the pinkie pony. Both pony remained quite. Which was usually for Pinkie. Twilight will get to the bottom of this. Fanilly they made there way to sugarCude corner. Pinkie open up the door letting twilight walked in.

They made there way to the kitchen. They both were now in the kitchen. Pinkie remained silent getting out her cooking supplies. Twilight couldn't take the silent anymore or even see her pink friend like this. "Pinkie, Is there something wrong you don't seem to be acting like yourself." Pinkie turn to look at the purple pony. Pinkie stop for a moment and was silent. Pinkie try to come up with a good response. Pinkie felt somewhat nervous. Although she didn't know why. Twilight was right it was unlike her to get like this. She didn't want to lie to twilight but she want her friend to know. Pinkie then smile still looking in the purple pony eyes. "I'm find twily don't worry about me-" before twilight open her mouth to get a word in pinkie kept taking. "-now let's start baking the cupcakes they won't baked themselfs after all." Pinkie laughed, Getting out a tray for the cup cakes batter. Twilight couldn't help but also gave a laughed.

The day went on just fine baking cupcakes,talking, and just happen to have a great time altogether. Pinkie forgot all about her feelings and worries. Pinkie felt like she got even closer to twilight then. Before.

Pinkie took a shower and got ready for bed. Pinkie lay in her bed. Her eyes were still open looking at dark corners of her room--Thinking about something that been on her mind for awhile,twilight. It all started with dreams about the purple alicorn. Pinkie was confuse at first. The only pony that has an effect on her was twilight. Pinkie didn't want to tell twilight about her feelings. What if twilight start hated or not be friends anymore? That is what scared the pink party pony even more. She wanted to be close to twilight and make her happy no matter what. Even if that means giving up all of happiness. She also wonder what her friends will think about this. She loved all her friends deary and wouldn't want them to hate her. Pinkie sigh. And hold her gunmy close to her. Falling deep a sleep.  
_Pinkie __open__ her eyes to a familiar __yet__it__ felt different room of hers. Remembering. She heard a hooves steps __coming__ from __the__ end of __her__ door. That she so happens to being starring at for some reason. Looking __at__ the door she wondered __who__could__ it had been one the other side of it. __The__ door open reavling all to familiar pony on __the__ other side. Twilight sparkle. __The__ ailcorn wore a smile __looking__ at __her__ pink friend. __Pinkie__ smiled back. "Oh good morning, pinkie __I'm__ gald your awake." Twilight was __now__ walking __up__ to her. "Ah good morning twilight __it's__ good to see your here." Pinkie wonder __why__ twilight was there did she had plans with __her__ or something? "Wait __why__ are you here not __that__I__don't__ mind __you__ being here I'm __just__ confused __that's__ all."_ _Twilight stop smiling however __she__ was still __close__ to Pinkie. Twilight __felt__ so close yet so far way for __the__ pink pony. __Pinkie__ felt like she said something wrong. Twilight __the__looked__ at down __and__ said in a coldy __and__ chilling __that__ would make even Discord scared. __Sorry__ Discord. "I thought __you__love__me__, __don't__you__ love me." __Before__ pinkie was able to __answer__ her question everything all of a __sudden went black_.

Pinkie open her eyes wide,shooting up from out of her bed. She was cover with sweat. Her heart pounding, feeling it in her ears. Her tail and mane was down not at the puffy state that they were always in. Putting an hoof up to her chest trying to clam herself down from the nightmare she had witness. Getting up out of her bed. She could hear twilight yelling a name of one of her friends. All that she knows all to well. "Rainbow dash." The noise was loud, she pinkie thought they could be close. The pink party pony walked over to her big window. She then opened it, revealing twilight was on the ground and rainbow really close to her window. Rainbow was of course flying as always. Pinkie couldn't help but feel envious towards her rainbow mane friend. How rainbow was always getting under purple alicorn's mane. It bother pinkie for a while now. All she wanted to do is hit Rainbow Dash. But pinkie try her best not to. Now the real problem is what is going happening and what did Rainbow do this time?

"Oh come on you know it's true." Rainbow smirks looking down at twilight. Non of them seem to notice pinkie. "No It's not." Pinkie feeling the frustration in twilight's voice. Pinkie had no idea what was going on all she knew was that she wanted to hit Rainbow. "Pinkie!" Pinkie was thoughts were interrupted by the voice she knew all to, Twilight's. Pinkie looks down at twilight. Both rainbow and twilight were silent. Probably waiting for a response from pinkie. "Yes,twily?" Pinkie looked at twilight. She felt kinda nervous for some reason. 'Come on Pinkie! Stop feeling so weird inside.' Then again who would blame her after all the pony that she had a nightmare about was here. Oh, how she hope she didn't look like a mess. "Are you okay, Pinkie? You look like a mess." Rainbow Dash looked at her pink pony friend in concern. Pinkie could tell that both ponies were both concern and worried about her. Pinkie didn't want to have to lie to her closed friends but she didn't want them to worried about her either. "Oh no Dashy I'm fine just didn't get ready yet." Pinkie trying her best to fake smile. She didnt really felt like smiling to be honest. "Okay then if you say so. Well I'm going to go see you guys later." And with that said she flu off. Dash didn't want to bother Pinkie if she wasn't feeling good nor keep getting yelled at Twilight. Twilight wanted to say something to Raindow but Dash flu off before she was able to open her mouth. Twilight then looked at Pinkie.

TBC


	3. Unside Down

Pinkie was jumping up and down, very excited to deliver her party intations to her most beloved Friends. She was holding a special party for her friends and to see twilight's face, mainly just her smile. She giggles to herself, like a filly. She just couldn't help it one bit.

She Fanilly made it her castle, and use one of her hoves to knock on the castle door.


End file.
